Little surprise
by xPheebsx
Summary: A short fic for Swan Queen week Day 1 - Awkard situation.


**Sorry for all grammar and vocabulary mistakes, english isn't my first language, so if i write something wrong let me know :)**  
**My firs fic in english, enjoy!**

A great, bright lightning cut through the cloudy sky, lighting for a moment entire area. A moment later a loud thunder echoed causing goosebumps. If that was not enough downpour intensified limiting visibility almost to a few meters.

- I feel that Charmings with Henry doesn't come back soon in this weather. – Blonde set a mug with hot chocolate in front of a woman taking a place at the table and sat dawn opposite her to sip a drink.

- Because nobody wouldn't listen to me, as usual. I said that this is not a good idea. – Snapped the other, sighing heavily.

- Regina, it's just a storm, certainly they're still in cinema and if they don't, they probably shelter in a car. You don't need to worry. Drink some chocolate, you warm up. – Emma leaned back on a chair, watching with amusement like the brunette rolling over her eyes, covering the cup with both hands.

- I don't know why I agreed for this. All your ideas are so… irrational – She continued, more grumbling to herself than to companion. – Next time Henry will spend weekend with me.

The blonde raised her brows, a moment later started to laugh not being able to stop her sarcastic comment:

- Gina, you look cute, when you're nervous, you know?

The woman could only throw on Emma a murderous stare, before another thunder shook the wall of the house and a lamp hanging from the ceiling snapped and turned off, letting the darkness burst in.

- Great… That's what we needed… Miss Swan, don't you have any good fuses in this house?! - She groaned, blinking a few times to accustom sigh to prevailing gloom.

- The whole electricity went off - Emma finally spoke, when she got to the kitchen in dark to check if the fridge and cooker works – The box is in the hallway, I'll go check it out. Before I come back you can take a flashlight from the closet near the bed in case if I failed to run this damn thing.

She pulled phone out of her pocket and lighting their way she came out of the apartment, leaving Regina alone.

She finally decided to get up and go get a flashlight. She hoped than when she will be going for it she will not kill herself. Carefully stepping on a wooden steps, she managed to get on a second floor. Happily Emma's bed was under the window, so a little bit of light allowed her to reach the bedside without unnecessary tripping.

She pulled the first drawer, when was a notebook, a few hairband and other less important things. She exhaled, taking to the open next three drawers. When she finally reached to the last drawer, she took out long thing which she thought would be a flashlight.

Before she could make the next move, the electricity was happily turned on and the light flooded to the room. She straightened in relief and only now she looked on this subject which pulled out of a drawer. When she realized what she was holding she almost choking.

- Regina? – Emma's voice coming from the bottom didn't reach her first, and before she could turn the blonde was already stood on a doorstep.

She froze in a moment, directing her gaze on brunette's hand, when she was holding a big, purple dildo. She opened her mouth to explain the situation, but she was unable to speak ever a simple words. She could only stand and watch ironic smile appearing on Regina's lips.

- I see you're enjoying yourself, Miss Swan. - She smirked and corners of her lips lifted up – I wonder if your mother know what treasures are you keeping in a drawer.

Emma felt that her cheeks are burning and getting more and more red with embarrassment and ever her blonde curls were not able to cover it. In the end, she regained control of her own body and quickly went to Regina, snatching a vibrator from her hand to push it into a corner on drawer.

- It's none of your business – She snapped, avoiding the dark-haired eyes to save yourself another portion of shame.

- But of course. I'm glad that you've someone to entertain with during lonely nights – She said, unable to stop that insane giggling.

Emma wanted to sink into the ground in this moment, forget about this awkward situation and not have to survive entire week of those meaningful glance and bitchy comments from Regina, which were inevitable.

As for the salvation the exit door opened and Charmings with Henry stuffed inside full of good mood despite bad weather.

- Not even a word more. – She growled, standing so close to Regina, even be able to feel her warm breath. She measured her with cold look, but seeing the amusement on her face, blushes again appear on her face. She shook her head in disbelief and quickly disappeared from the bedroom to not think about her humiliation anymore.


End file.
